Deadly Secret
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: Cuddy is keeping a secret from everyone around her, the secret can make her whole world come crumbling down. She decides to tell the one person she can trust. HUDDY! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Secret

Keeping secrets have always been hard for me. People always seems t o figure them out. This secret I have been keeping, is awful. Most people would have told someone, a parent or a friend, but I can't seem to do it. I feel like people would treat me different if I told them, they would always be trying to make up for every bad thing they ever did to me. I have been keeping this secret for a little over 6 months now, and time for me is coming to a close. I feel like someone should know at this point. Right now the hardest decision is figuring out who I can trust the most. For the last week, I have been trying to figure this out, and I finally have come to a conclusion.

I cleared my afternoon for this, unsure of how the emotions will affect me. The whole elevator ride up seemed to take hours, finally the door opened and I took a deep breath, and started walking. When i got to his office I was relieved that he was alone, at least the team wouldn't have to hear this. I opened his office door and walked in. He looked from the file he was reading.

"Can I help you?", he said in his sarcastic voice. Maybe I should just walk out of here right now, and just forget the idea of telling people. No, I need to tell someone,otherwise I never will.

"I need to talk to you, you're the only person I trust enough to tell." His smile immediately changed to a serious face, he knew this was important.

"What's wrong?" I sat in the chair opposite of him. I don't even know how you tell someone this. I don't think that there is really a right way.

" I don't know how to tell you this House, but you have to keep it a secret.O he nodded in agreement, and I took a deep breath. " I went to the doctor six months ago, and he found something unusual in my blood tests. He checked it out, and um..., he said I have an inoperable tumor in my brain. He said radiation wouldn't be worth it. He said chemo would have almost no effect. He gave me a year to live. You are the only person who knows about this. "I looked up at him. He seemed to be off in some other world, trying to process everything. Finally he seemed to come back.

"I don't know what to say, um... " I know what he mean, he just doesn't know how to process this, either do I. But, I have also been hiding another secret, but this one has been a secret for twenty years.

" I can't imagine spending my last six months with anyone but you." He looked shocked.

"What are you saying?" He knew what I meant,[e]}st|r"bably thought he wouldn't ever hear those words come out of my mouth.

" I love you. I always have" he stared at me. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. He came and stood next to me.

"Lisa Cuddy, I would be honored to be with you as long as I can be. I love you. " He leaned down and kissed me. At least for now, I have someone to be with.


	2. Time

**After telling House about the diagnosis things seemed to get easier. I could finally relax little. There are only two things that I need to worry about now, time and House. I am afraid that the time will go by so fast that I will miss everything. The thing that worries me more than time is House. After I'm gone I don't know what he could do. He has had a lifetime of disappointments already and me dying could push him over the edge. I think that I have found a way to give him something to live for.**

**I walked into the living room where House was sitting reading case files. When he saw me walk into the room, he set them down. I walked to the couch and sat next to him. He cuddled me close and I sighed.**

** " ****I have a very important question to ask you." He nodded. I hope he says yes, then I will have peace of mind." A lot of things have been on my mind lately, and one thing has stood out. I need to find a guardian for Rachel, and then after I am gone, you will have something to help you move on. Can you be Rachels guardian?"**

**He looked shocked. I think he knew that I was going to ask him this at some point, he probably thought it would be sometime in the future. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he cleared his throat. **

** " ****I don't know how I will be with her on my own, no promises." That means that he will. This made me so happy.**

** " ****You know, she does love you House." It was true. House has been living here for two months, and during that time Rachel has really been attached to House, which I guess is a good thing. **

** " ****Yeah, I know." He leaned in and kissed me. I only have 4 more months of this. Now I only have one enemy left, time.**


	3. At Peace

These past four months have gone by too fast. Cuddy has been slowly getting weaker by the day. It is going to happen soon, I just know it. I can't stand the thought of living without her, but when I woke up this morning that thought became a reality.

I woke up to her moaning in pain. I asked what was wrong and she said her head was killing her, she at first brushed it off as nothing, but I knew something was wrong. I made her go to the hospital, and basically dragged her in there. I was her attending, which some people think wouldn't be a good idea, but she insisted on it.

As soon as I got her settled into her room I gave her morphine, which she said didn't help, but it took the edge off. Now I am just sitting here next to her, just holding her hand, which is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I have had to watch the woman that I love slowly die. My thoughts were interrupted by my hand being squeezed. I turned to see Cuddy awake, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She yawned.

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt." She was lying; she was biting her bottom lip.

"Cuddy, I-I" She interrupted me.

"Don't say it. I know, but it's happening Greg, it is almost here, I can feel it." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I know, but I don't know how I can go on without you." She wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"That is why I left you custody of Rachel, so you have someone who needs you, and someone that you need. You need to get over it, for Rachel." She was right, but it is just too hard.

"I promise I will always be there for Rachel, no matter what. I love you so much Lisa Cuddy." She smiled.

"I love you too Greg House, more than you'll ever know." I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, I couldn't help but think, that this might be the last time. Then her heart monitor started to beep fast, too fast.

No! Then the beeping stopped; now it was just a steady rhythm. I just froze, it was like I couldn't move, and she was gone. It was so fast, one minute I was talking to her, and the next nothing. I just kept staring at her; she finally looked at peace, after nearly four months of suffering. She was finally at peace.


End file.
